Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Infinity (Timmyboy1980 Version)
Cast * Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian * Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan * SuperTimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric / Kidaroo (angry voice) * Shaun Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven * Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor * DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zack * Ms. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate * Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon * NathanDesignerBoy7 * misternintendoking * louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric * TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript * Warren: "I Finally made a opening of Goosebumps from 1987 and made by disney, real not fake!" * Alan: "Warren, What are you doing, what did you make?" * Warren: "I made a opening of Goosebumps from 1987 and made by disney, real not fake." * Alan: "Let me see!" * (Alan saws a VHS opening, is a fake, shocked and gets angry at Warren) * Alan: "Warren, That VHS Opening is fake! Goosebumps didn't exist until 2015! and it was made by Columbia Pictures, not Disney. Also, it never came out on VHS. That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for life! and first I'm gonna call Supertimmyboy32 right now." * Warren: "No no no no no no on no no no no no! Please don't tell him!" * (Alan calls Supertimmyboy32 on the phone) * Supertimmyboy32: "Hello, Alan Cook. What can I help you?" * Alan : "Warren made a opening of Goosebumps from 1987 on VHS, real not fake. I told him it was fake." * Supertimmyboy32 : "Oh my god! That's bullshit. I'm gonna go to your house right the way!" * Alan : "Okay, goodbye" * (When Supertimmyboy32 comes to Warren's house for 15 minutes later) * Supertimmyboy32: (angry) "Warren, how are you made a openings of Goosebumps from 1987 and made by disney, real not fake. You know that opening is fake, That movie didn't exist until 2015! It is made by Columbia Pictures and it never came out on VHS. You know that you're not allow to make a fake vhs openings! and I got you something?" * Warren: "What is it?" * (Supertimmyboy32 gets a nappy and he prepares Warren cook to put a nappy on him) * Warren: "No, Not nappy!" (As Supertimmyboy32 puts a nappy on him) * Supertimmyboy32: "There, your nappy is on, Now you can go poo poo on your nappy instead of the toliet because you are a big baby!" * Warren: "I wish you both dead for good!' * Alan: "Warren, how are you say that to us!" * Supertimmyboy32: "That's it, I'm calling my friends to come over to my house!" * (15 Minutes Later) * Alan: "Warren, some of the visitors want to see you!" * Supertimmyboy32: " These some of my youtube friends plus of your teachers as well." * Shaun Brunner: "I'm shaun Brunner, I can't believe you made a opening of Goosebumps from 1987, real not fake. It is fake. That movie is made by Columbia Pictures, not disney!" * Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, I can't believe you made a fake vhs openings, making fake vhs opening is not cool!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy, I heard you putting nonsense comments!" * NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7, I am so mad at you for keep ignoring Supertimmyboy32's directions." * Louielouie95: "I'm Louielouie95, I heard you're putting on youtube." * Misterninendoking: "I'm Misternintendoking, I had enough of you and your videos!" * Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw, You are a bad (10x) students of mine!" * Mr. Dike: "and I'm Mr. Dike, You are a worst students of mine." * Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a lesson, you will be wearing nappy for the rest of your life. That's why you will have home detention." * Mr. Dike: "That's right, Warren. And you are also wearing a diaper forever." * Misternintendoking : "You will also eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a baby." * LouieLouie95 : "And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, and no Disney vacations." * RobertCoatesAnimation: "There's also no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Zaxby's, no Taco Bell, no Taco Time, no DelTaco, no Subway, no Wendy's, no Jack-In-The-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Sonic Drive In, no KFC, no Chick Fil A, no Arby's, no Church's Chicken, no Applebee's, no Sbarro, no Dunkin Donuts, no Golden Corral, no A&W, no Carl's Jr., no Popeye's, no Johnny Rockets, no Outback, no Long John's Silvers, no Checker's, no Chili's, no Hardee's, no Rally's, no IHOP, no Dairy Queen, no Frisch's, no White Castle, no Denny's, no Firehouse Subs, no Baskin Robbins, and no Five Guys as well." * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." * Warren: "No way! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." * Mr. Dike: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life for now on." * Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch a primetimes show and movies are not made by disney like The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Coach, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Jurassic Park, Supernanny, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, Midsomer Murders, Britain's Got Talent, The X Factor, My Three Sons, The Love Boat, One Day at a Time, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Charlie's Angels, Barney Miller, I Dream of Jeannie, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser M.D, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, America's Funniest Home Videos, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Dragonball Z, Monster Rancher, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr and others are not made by Disney." * Shaun Brunner: "And also you will be forced to watch baby shows are not made by Disney like Barney, The Wiggles, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Word World, Thomas the Tank Engine, Bob the Builder, and other baby shows are not made by disney." * Supertimmyboy32 : "And also you will be forced to listen to music are not made by disney, such as Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles and other music are not made by disney." * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "And you will be forced to play video games are not made by Disney such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, Street Fighter, Tekken, WWE 2K16, and other games are not made by disney." * Alan: "I agree with everyone, Now start watching prime time shows are not made by disney, playing video games are not made by disney, listen to music are not made by disney, everything not made by disney or you will be grounded for life!" * Warren: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Looks like I have to force to watch not made by disney, playing video games are not made by disney, and listen music are not made by disney." * TV Announcer: "Please stay tunes on Thomas and Friends on PBS kids." Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series